M Blackwell
by MintJelly
Summary: "You're not just rare, you're an impossibility!" he said, eye's widening. I don't know much about what i am; whether or not i'm a monster or a saint. Father never really made that clear. Seems like whenever someone finds out about the sickness, friendships turn to ash, and remarkably, from the ashes, rises a quiet, yet captivating love story.
1. Prologue

"Albus…I-I can't thank you enough" said the poor man.

"Don't trouble yourself Cyrus, its best that you focus on her future. Despite our magical abilities it seems we're not immune to sorrow. Take solace in the fact that she will be safe there" said Dumbledore.

"I can only hope. What if she takes after her mother and-" Cyrus began

"That, I do not know Cyrus. Your blood could very well subdue any…effects. Time will tell" said Dumbledore calmly. He placed a kind wrinkled hand on the young man's shoulder as he rose to leave. He felt a tense hand grab at his cloak. Cyrus's body trembled as he sat hunched over in despair. "What will I do?" he said just above a whisper. Cyrus looked up at him, tears filling his black eyes. "How can I care for her when she is the reason-"

"Don't" said Albus, carefully prying Cyrus's bony fingers from his cloak. "She did not ask to be born under such dire circumstances, and if you have any humanity you will not punish her for it. You are her father, Cyrus. BE her father."

A faint cry came from the corner of the room. Cyrus shuffled mournfully across the room to the cooing bundle of blankets. Delicately, he cradled the newborn in his arms. Though the tears in his eyes held resentment, he couldn't help but smile at the soft little finger clinging to his thumb. Cyrus felt a warm and hand on his shoulder and then a faint pop as the old wizard departed.


	2. Chapter 1

Crowds. Quite possibly the worst thing on earth. As always platform 9 and 3/4s was packed. The sounds of pets, students, and concerned parents filled the air as I waited to board the train. I sat on a bench holding Keir tightly in my arms, his black spotted tail twitched lazily. "How can you manage to sleep in all this?" I whispered to the lazy Egyptian Mau. His response came in the form of a low lethargic purr. Father hadn't bothered to see me off this year; he didn't see me at all actually. It is my third after all; I suppose none of this is new. I wonder if he got my note. "Hello Molly" said a cheerful voice. "Hello Luna" I said smiling, suddenly comforted by that dreamy voice of hers. "Neville is on board, shall we join him?" said Luna, scratching Keir behind the ears. I nodded, and followed her to the coach.

Thankfully, the crowd was dispersing as more and more students loaded onto the train. Parents smothered the younger first years with kisses, while older students insisted on waving. While getting through the crowd was a bit easier, navigating the corridor was nerve-racking. Sensing my distress, Luna took my hand. "One…two…three..." she said, counting the compartments a little too loudly. The occasional snicker and mocking came from random students in the crowd, but she was completely oblivious; completely content to be herself regardless of the situation. I couldn't help but smile as we reached our compartment.

"Hello Neville" said Luna to a pair of legs sticking out from under the seat. "Oww!" Neville cried out as his head hit the seat with a loud THUD! "Hi Luna" he said as he crawled from under the seat holding a toad. Neville's brow furrowed as he stared at me with confusion. "Molly?" he asked confusedly. "Neville?" I teased, smiling at him. "I almost didn't recognize you. I mean you're so…ginger." said Neville, pointing to my hair. "Yeah, I did my eyes too! Look!" I said, leaning towards him on the tips of my toes staring into his round eyes. "Violet…it's nice" said Neville, swallowing hard. He took a step back as his face flushed. I chuckled nervously. "Quibbler?" said Luna, breaking the uncomfortable silence and handing me a copy. I smiled at her, thankful for the distraction. Luna handed Neville a copy and closed the compartment door just as the train lurched forward.

Keir slept quietly at my feet. Luna and Neville began talking about the Quibbler, and the contents of their holiday. I gave the occasional nod to reassure them that I was listening, but I didn't say much. Neither of them seemed to mind as I would've normally dozed off by now. Truthfully, there really wasn't much to say. When I wasn't working in the tea shop near my house, I was inside painting. The few letters from Luna, Neville were the only things that tied me to the magical world. One rare occasion, Dean visited the shop with his younger sister and we exchanged awkward conversation. The days seem to pass so quickly that before I realized it, it was time to go back.

"Molly?" said Neville, waving a hand in front of my face. "Are you in there?" Puzzled, I turned to look at him. "I got your favorite" he said, handing me a pack of licorice wands and a can of ice cold pumpkin juice. Luna was gone, and so was Keir. It was just Nev and me…alone. "Are you alright?" he said, wiping a bit of chocolate off his cheek. "Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks Nev." I said smiling. I quickly finished the pumpkin juice, realizing that I was much thirstier then I thought. Neville looked at me, and I chuckled nervously. A drop of pumpkin juice hung at the corner of my mouth. Neville reached up, cupped my face, and gently wiped it off with his thumb. I wasn't sure how to react; I did my best to avoid his gaze and not go completely rigid. Neville had never approached me like that, no one ever had. Neville pulled his hand away and that uncomfortable silent tension started to fill the air again. The compartment door slid open and Luna came inside holding Keir, who was covered in chocolate.

"Luna! What happened?" I asked, obliged to have another distraction. "He got into a few boxes of chocolate frogs." She said dreamily. "LUNA! He's a cat, he can't have chocolate!" I said scooping him up in my hands. "Oh that's just a myth. Besides, he didn't eat any; he just rolled around in it. You've really nothing to-" Suddenly the train stopped.


End file.
